


Smut Drabble

by H0mestuck_trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Horn Stimulation, Nerdy roleplaying, Nooks, Smut, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0mestuck_trash/pseuds/H0mestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had some Arasol feels so here ya go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut Drabble

Crickets chirped outside the window, and all the lights were turned off in the small hive. The flickering colors coming from the husktop in the tall, lanky trolls lap. A snuggleplane [blanket] was draped over both of them, but the other- a short, slight chubby troll girl was wrapped in most of it. On the screen was Troll Indiana Jones: The Crystal Skull. Though they had watched this a million time's, her more so with her lusus, it admittedly even for him; never got old. 

 

She snuggled into his arm, eye's glued to the screen while he gave her a few side glances. Sometimes the tip of her curly horn would scrape against his skin. While she would always apologize it was likely to be avoided. 

 

 **"Oh... This is the bar fight! You know, where he punches the soc in the face so tgey can get away?"** Of course he knew. He knew this movie almost word for word while she had the whole script somewhere in her bedroom. Most night's he'd be up for cuddles like this with his matesprit but tonight... not so much. The all too familiar scenes were bland this evening and the crack from the teal trolls whip didn't even grab his attention. 

 

He looks up, little red and blue sparks popping in and out between his two sets of horns. He smirked, and closed the husktop. She gave him a confused stare and all she received for the unspoken question was a chuckle. There was a small tug at her and she realized her skirt was being poked and prodded at. Though nothing was touching her...

 

 **"Sollux, what are you doing?"** She laughed, seeing the red and blue glow behibd his glasses. The blanket is soon pulled off, and he ties the corners around his neck while sitting up. She pulls her skirt up a little, sticking her tongue out.

 

 **"The amazing sorcerer shall not wait a moment longer for his beautiful mate, you know."** He puffs out his chest, causing her to laugh and lean up on her knees. She reaches over and gives a small tug at Sollux's shirt, raising a brow.

 

 **"As a professional archeologist with a dangerous mission, I'm afraid I'm unavailable at the moment mister sorcerer. I was in the middle of a _very_ important documentary when interrupted without warning."** There's another tug at her skirt that makes her squeak, and poke at his chest. 

 

 **"Nope. Not gonna happen my dear Aradia. It is required that to continue, you must proceed with the lovely plan I have set for you. It's a sorcerers rules for manners."** There's another, harder pull that makes the waistline fall to the middle of her thighs. She narrows her eye's and starts taking off his cape and he just catches sight of dark grey falling off the couch.

 

 **"It would be terribly unprofessional of me to work on a side-mission though."** She gives a fake pout, but she's just 'in character'.  **"It could ruin my name as an explorer! Only being known as the girl who abandoned her job and went rogue to please someone outside of her work space."** Aradia's fingers start to tug upward with the hem of his shirt and it easily slips off and falls over the arm of the couch. 

 

Sollux does the same with her. But uses his psionics just to show off. A smirk is plastered to his face as it goes slow, and she shifts with impatience. When it's finally over her head he stops and let's it get stuck around her horns. While she tries getting it untangled he admires the rumble spheres on her chest, and reaches out for one. He earns a sharp inhale from her and the shirt is now off. Her back arches a little as plays with her and kneads the soft flesh on her chest.

 

She giggles when he kisses her, and licks her with his forked tongue.  **"You're so weird Sollux."** She's going backwards now as he comes closer to her, and eases her down to the auburn cusions. He gives her a sharp bite with his fangs, making Aradia whine.

 

 **" _Sorcerer_. Write that down or something." ** He gives her a cheeky smile, which she pushes away and starts to unbotton his skinny jeans. She mumbles a few things under her breath, probably about how his tight fitting clothes are really just in the way and don't give much help for this kind of thing. But soon they're off, and she can see two big stains on his blue and red boxers. Along with two bulges pushing and writhing against the clothing. Sollux gives a small wimper when she teases him by only palming him through the restriction.

 

 **"AA... c'mon."** He broke character, but that doesn't really matter because he'll pick it back up again real quick. He goes to pull them down himself but she swats the hand away. Okay then, that happened. Usually he was the one who called the shots but... this was okay too. But he wouldn't just sit there and do nothing.

 

Almost immediately he reached up for her swirly, red and yellow horns. His fingers traced along the line's from the swirl, making her breathe out with the slightest hint of a moan. His last piece of clothing is now down to his knees, which he quickly kicks off. The two mustard yellow tentacles wrap around each other tightly and he gives another whimper.

 

Slowly Aradia seperates them. Just taking her grand old time in doing so which only made him start to pant. He tongue stuck out, which she took advantage of by stealing a kiss. Her hands worked against hjs twin bulges and curled around her while  he still works her horns with one, the other keeping himself above her. A quick glance below tells him she's practically soaked through her Troll Star Trek underwear and within seconds they're gone with th  trusty use of psionics.

 

Sollux moves his hand away from her head, his claws trailing down her neck and chest, leaving a burgundy line from the irritated skin. He continues going down. Lower and lower, making her shudder and bite her lip. That was super hot. He goes passed her smaller, feminine bulge that tries to catch him in a death grip but he's already at her nook. She suddenly cries out and it's turned into some kind of contest.

 

Aradia begins to pump her hand faster. One bulge in each hand and often silencing moans by kissing the skin right above them, which was another sensitive spot for him. She loves seeing his reaction- face contorted in pleasure. His eye's shut tightly and fangs digging into a lower lip. They're inches apart. She can catch every detail of his face while he's trying his best to beat her in this unannounced game.

 

She opens her mouth, and takes his glasses between her teeth. They fold on their own and with her own supernatural abilities, brings them to the coffee table. Though that was pretty much the limit for her powers. She couldn't make other's feel things other than ghosts. They weren't as advanced as her matesprits, who was now starting to let himself moan. Aradia did as well though, and suddenly stopped. Her hands dripped with the slimy yellow of his bulges and his own fingers were coated with the murky red shade.

 

 **"Why... why'd you stop, AA?"** He catches his breath for a few seconds and she takes her time to answer. A breathless 'Pail me' had made him ready to get back to work in less than three seconds. He gave her one last sweet kiss before picking her up, with some difficulty of course, and bringing her against the wall.

 

He brought a bucket out from his captchalog modus and shot his ninja stars at the handle, making sure it was stuck safely into the wall beneath them. She giggled again, and nuzzled into his shoulder before feeling the texture of one of his bulges against her nook. She held her teeth against her tongue and hit the back of her head against the wall with a groan as he slid through. The one messy hand from pleasing her before was at her rumble spheres again. Squeezing, bouncing, kneading. Anything to get a good moan out of her. 

 

His hips hit against hers as he started to get an even rhythm with his thrusts. His mindset put it into numbers- one two three four, in out in out. A weird tactic but it kept him focused, and her obviously happy. Especially when his second started to poke at her. She'd taken two before. Of course only with him, he was the only one who filled a quadrant with her. It just took a bit if getting used to for her but now it's almost like she anticipates it.

 

Her claws dug into his shoulders and their mixture of colors started dripping into the pail. Her long black hair was sticking to the sides of her face and neck that were slick with sweat. He was going slow. Slow as he could because when one sort of had more than they should in this kind of situation, he could cause harm to her.

 

Now both were up to the hilt in her. She tried gyrating herself back down against him but the pleasure was just too much. He now held both of her wrists up above her head while he continued his pounding. Her lusus was probably downstairs,  only assuming what was going on by how loud they were being. 

 

  **"Sollux!"** She yelped and he could feel her begin to convulse. He held her back the best he could though, making sure they didn't hurt each other or cause any damage around them. Her tight walls clenched around him and he made a growl sound from the back of his throat and made one last push before pulling out of her.

 

Their genetic material sloshed inside the bucket, filling it about three quarters the way. They were both gasping for breath. His grip broke from aroujd her arms and she just wrapped them over his shoulders.  **"Flushed for you."** She murmured into his ear. She was tired, and so was he. Sollux rubbed the back of her head and made sure the bucket wouldn't be going anywhere.

 

He led her back to the couch and brought the blankets over them again, cuddling up and looking at the ceiling for a while until she fell asleep.  **"Flushed for you too, AA."** He smiled softly, kissing her temple and pulling her closer. He could catch a glimpse of her new FLARP gear by the corner, and made sure to note that she should be careful when playing in the morning. She would surely wait for him to wake up in the morning to say goodbye before he had to go home and feed his lusus. She would surely be careful, and remain cautious. He'd hate himself if anything happened to his little honey bee.


End file.
